universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Celestia
Entrance Enter the Alicorn She flies downwards to the stage. Special Moves B - Magic Blast She charges up her horn and gives out a beam of Magic. This drains the health of anyone caught in the beam. Can be held on forever,untill someone kicks her or the player let`s go. Side B - Carriage Ride She gets in a Carriage which can move left or right. Similar to Jake Roper's "Extreme Forklifting!", this will effect anyone who is in her way. Up B - Flight She flies upwards. She can also effect enemies much like Jake Roper's Glitch Sauce. Except this causes knockback instead. She can also be canceled if someone hits her before she starts to fly. Down B - Pheonix Celestia takes out a Pheonix bird which she can use to scratch enemies and pick up items. If anyone hits the bird, it goes away. Final Smash - Moon She sends all the enemies and herself to the moon. There, the gravity is decreased greatly and enemies can`t attack. Celestia has the ability to instantly K.O anyone she hits. Basically, It`s similar to Big Daddy`s Enraptured move and Isaac Clarke`s Dead Space move. K.O.s KO 1: "Oof!" KO 2: "Ah!" Star KO: "I`m Sorry!" Screen KO: "Ow!" Taunts Up Taunt: Says "These creatures are adorable!" Side Taunt: Says "Rather melodramatic if you ask me." Down Taunt: Says "My fellow subjects." Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: *just softly giggles* Victory 2: *nods head* Victory 3: *eats a cake* (By mashing the B button, you can get a special controversal win pose only on Lawl Starstruck) Victory 4 (Only on Lawl Starstruck): "This is the whole game! This is the whole fucking game!" Lose: *sits down applauding the winner* Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec Snake: Huh...I guess I must be on something right now. Otacon:That`s Princess Celestia, snake. She`s the ruler of the mythical kingdom, Equestria. A land inhabited by ponies. Snake: Well, I guess that proves it then. Otacon: She may be a tough nail, but inside she`s actually really kind. She likes to have a laugh but always knows when to be serious and will do anything for her kingdom. Snake: Riiiiiiight. I think I`ve heard enough. Otacon: Just don`t hurt her too bad. Equestria still needs a princess and her sister still needs some training. Snake: Whatever you say. Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes '-Colors' *Default * Red (Red Team) * Blue (Luna/Blue Team) *Green (Green Team) * Pink (Hasbro Product) * Twilight Sparkle * Discord Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Princess Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Tall Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:White Category:Golden Category:Purple Category:Heros Category:Yellow Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Pink Category:Lavender Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Hasbro Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Announcers (Crazefest) Category:Announcers (Team Toon) Category:Bosses that appear in Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Unexpected Boss Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Trolls Category:Gamer Category:Internet Meme Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Teachers Category:Possible Lawl Beatdown Characters Category:Underrated Characters Category:Announcers (Brother Location) Category:Legend Category:Overpowered Category:OP as FUCK! Category:People who use big words Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.